C'est de la bonne Gros !
by Angelcat123
Summary: Vous allez me haïr et j'en suis fiers ! Voilà un petit Hitron (Hippie X Patron) avec un sous entendu Lemon Bonne lecture :3 (je l'ai mis en rated M par préccotion)


C'est de la bonne Gros !

Hitron (Hippie X Patron).

Un rayon de soleil caressa le visage du Hippie endormi qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de les refermer violemment.

- Ça fait mal aux yeux Gros !

Il se leva, mit ses lunettes de soleil et marcha vers la cuisine où Mathieu et ses camarades prenait le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Gros !

- Hey ça va ? Demanda Mathieu avec un petit sourire.

_Pas de réponse._

Les autres regardaient le Hippie avec étonnement il n'avait pas répondu à Mathieu alors qu'à chaque fois il hochait la tête mais là juste le silence était une réponse valable pour Mathieu qui baissa la tête.

- Hippie ça va ? Demanda le Geek en s'approchant doucement du Hippie.

Ce dernier restait debout fixant devant lui le Patron qui fumait sa clope comme chaque matin. Le Geek se dit qu'il était entrain de somnoler et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter mais le Patron prit un CD de trio.

- Tu vas répondre Hippie de merde ou je casse un CD de trio ! S'exclama l'Homme au costar noir.

- Non Gros !

-Tu parles enfin ! S'exclama le Panda en souriant.

Le Hippie prit une chaise et s'assit avec les autres autour de la table rectangle de la cuisine où étaient posées des céréales avec du lait. Le Hippie prit le paquet et il versa les céréales au chocolat dans le bol puis il fit la même chose avec le lait.

- Elles sont bonnes Gros tu as changé de marque !

- Oui maintenant c'est des céréales du Patron il les a choisi pour que ça plaise à tout le monde.

Le Hippie ne sut pourquoi mais il rougit en entendant que le Patron avait acheté les céréales rien que pour lui et certes les autres mais il rougit de plus en plus en voyant le Patron le regarder bizarrement.

- T'as quoi ?

_Pas de réponse._

Le Patron distinguait du gène dans cette rougeur inhabituelle qui n'allait pas du tout au Hippie normalement si défoncé que toutes les critiques extérieur ne le touchaient absolument pas.

Le drogué se dirigea vers le salon après avoir finit son petit déj' qui n'a pourtant durer que quelque minute mais pour lui c'était une éternité. Il alluma un joint et il fuma tranquillement sans se préoccuper des autres sauf bien entendu du Patron qui se trouvait non loin du canapé.

« Suis-je amoureux Gros ? pensa-t-il. Il faut que je sache rapidement si je suis entrain de tomber amoureux du Patron Gros et il n'ya qu'une seule personne à aller voir ! »

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le labo du Prof. Il toqua et le Scientifique ouvrit la porte et avec surprise il vit le Hippie totalement affolé.

- Que me veux-tu cher confrère drogué ?

- Je peux te poser une question Gros ?

- Oui.

- Comment on sait quand on est amoureux ?

Le Prof regarda son clone avec des yeux ronds : le Hippie amoureux ? Mais c'est impossible de qui était-il amoureux ? Et est-ce qu'il pourrait l'aider ? Ça va être pire que compliquer d'expliquer au Hippie comment on devient amoureux d'une autre personne.

- Entre je vais tout t'expliquer.

Le Hippie se pressa d'entrer dans le labo du Prof il s'assit dès qu'il vit la première chaise libre. Il regarda le labo d'un coup d'œil puis le Prof s'installa sur une chaise devant le Hippie qui attendait avec impatience l'explication du Prof un peu moins sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Alors l'amour peut se présenter sous trois formes l'une plus forte que les deux autres. Il y a l'amour en amitié le moins fort des trois mais il est quand même beau, l'amour fraternel qui est plus fort que l'amour amical et l'amour pur qui est plus fort que les deux autres qui te donnera force et pouvoir mais il peut aussi te faire bien plus de mal que tu ne crois mon petit, maintenant dis-moi pourquoi veux-tu que je te dise tout ce que je sais sur l'amour ?

- C'est compliquer Gros enfaite je crois que je suis amoureux du Patron.

- QUOI ? Hurla le Prof.

Le Hippie fut un peu mal en voyant la réaction du Prof qui était dérouté en sachant à présent les sentiments du Hippie pour le Patron.

- Quand as-tu su que tu étais (se racle le gorge) amoureux du Patron ?

- Je l'ai su quand on a dansé la Danse du Panda Gros et que j'ai vu après l'enregistrement la façon dont il me regardait Gros il était si beau comme un magnifique trip. Un good trip Gros !

- Oui je vois comme quand je fais une expérience et qu'elle ne tourne pas au vinaigre. Ah mon petit Hippie tu es amoureux et ce n'est ni de l'amitié ni de la fraternité c'est de l'amour pur.

- Oh Gros ! Est-ce-que je dois lui avouer vite ou est-ce-que ça serait mieux de ne dire ?

- Cher confrère tu dois lui avouer quand il sera prêt à l'entendre pour l'instant je pense qu'il ne l'est pas du tout.

- C'est compliquer Gros ! S'exclama le pauvre petit Hippie.

Le Prof le regarda et il voulut ajouter que si les sentiments ne sont pas partagé il ne pourra pas du tout avoir une réponse positive de la part du Patron mais le petit drogué partit en vitesse dans le salon où le Patron était assis sur le canapé avec à côté de lui le petit Wi-fi en boule entrain de dormir. Le Hippie fit partir le chat et ce dernier courut se cacher derrière le Panda qui regardait toute la scène.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Gros je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y Gamin !

- Gros je crois que je t'aime, Gros, d'un amour pur et pour une fois je ne suis pas stone Gros !

Le Patron resta sans voix en apprenant que le Hippie l'aimait. Il savait que lui-même il l'aimait mais est-ce-que ce Hippie de merde l'aimait vraiment.

- Tu sais Gamin j'ai une drogue, dans ma chambre, et cette drogue même après plusieurs joints tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier ! S'exclama le Patron avec un regard en coin.

- Je veux la goûter Gros !

- Viens avec moi.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du Patron et ils y restèrent plus d'une heure et tous ce que l'on pouvait entendre en passant devant la porte noir ce sont les cris de jouissances du Hippie :

« C'est de la bonne Gros ! »

Fin !


End file.
